mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Wonder
Masked Wonder (マスクド・ワンダー), also known by her real name Mita Konomi (三田好), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Masked Wonder is part of Team Pfle and a self-proclaimed heroine of justice. She helps those in need and doesn't back down from a fight. She tends to introduce herself by posing and proclaiming her tagline. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Masked Wonder has very long wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also has a black mask on her face and black star earrings. She wears a purple cape with white spots on the ends of it. Underneath, she wears a black spandex suit with a silver belt with petals and rose patterns, as well as a rose on her left chest. She also has a long black "tail". She wears black high-heeled boots. Personality Masked Wonder is an obedient person who always followed school and house rules. She secretly wanted to be a superhero and protect others, but when she saved her fellow classmates, they called a "weird hero slut" due to her costume, causing her to hate the word "slut". She is extremely skilled at using her magic and is more powerful and efficient than Shadow Gale when it comes to defeating monsters. Magic Can change any object's weight. '' She can change the weights of objects that she touches. It is possible for her to apply the magic to herself. For example, when she makes herself lighter, she can move faster or jump higher. If she lightens the enemy, she can make others blown away easily. She can apply her magic to only some parts of the object, or the whole thing. Using this magic, she is also able to compress an object by changing the object's weight. There is an upper and a lower limit of how much weight she can change; this boundary can be improved by her magic proficiency. Special Item(s) *''Miracle Coin (Former): An in-game item of Restart. It increases the loot/item drop rate. It's a rare item that can only be obtained through events. It was given to her by Pfle. Relationships Nemurin Nemurin is Masked Wonder's mentor and cousin in real life. Lapis Lazuline Lapis Lazuline and Masked Wonder have met in a Dream World and are said to have personalities that would resonate with each other. They later meet during the events of Restart and introduced each other by posing and shouting their motto. Both of them get along very well. Pfle Pfle and Masked Wonder are both on Team Pfle. Given Masked Wonder’s kind heart and a strong sense of justice, she initially joins Team Pfle due to Pfle’s weak appearance and her desire to assist her. Shadow Gale Shadow Gale and Masked Wonder are both on Team Pfle. They are on good terms with each other. Masked Wonder's Classmate Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Masked Wonder ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Masked Wonder has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Knowledge: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2